The(UNWANTED)Missing Piece
by Keystone-HATER101
Summary: He stole her away out of the call of recognition. He perfected her life and also for almost a year destroyed her own wants, needs and knowing of herself. Even the Healer of Sorrow's End can not re-mend all supposed flaws. A short written version of the beginning part of The Raid At Sorrow's End in Leetahs' point of view.


_**"Oh, precious healer where are you?"** _a taunting male voice called out, trying to catch its desired prey off guard, with his almost mocking tone of speech.  
His silent, unafraid catch continued her increasing sprint, sending her long, waist length curls flinging out into the warm, slight breeze, refusing to admit defeat.

Her leaf green eyes closed in a relaxed, unworried matter, allowing a beautiful, feminine soprano laughter to escape her ruby, red lips. Her long, navy blue skirt blew in the racing wind as she slowed down her pace.

His tanned head snapped around, muttering vulgar curse words as he slowly realized that he had been going the wrong way the whole time. Turning his whole, muscular body around, he ran back the pathway he was just on, snickering to himself mentally because he knew she wouldn't win escaping his eyes this way.

Her joyful giggling stopped abruptly, when she saw in the horizon a very, large dust cloud approaching her at inhuman speed. Gasping, when she noticed the smirking elfin male directly in front of the suffocating, hazy fog, she turned to once more attempt to confuse her unshakable stalker, but felt a strong, firm grip on her waist, refusing to allow her meaningless, futile escape.

She hesitantly looked up and gazed into the amber-colored iris of her captor.  
The full realization hit her like an arrow to a living things chest; she once again lost this battle of wits.

**_"Leetah, you keep refusing my offer; any maiden here would be honored to be asked to be my lifemate, how long must you make me suffer?"_ **

His sentence brought her out of her zoned out state, it was so full of love and determination it almost made her wept. Almost.

_**"Rayek, then why pursue**_ **_me_**, **_my, oh, so arrogant one?"_ **

Her mouth spilled out the challenging, teasing words before she even had a moment to think them over, she felt him tighten his firm, strong hold on her unclothed naval, almost immediately and his smart, fast comeback reply baffled her.

**_"Because, you are the only one worth having."_**

She struggled a little, trying to separate herself from the uncomfortable closeness trapping her, but soon gave up. His protective arms denied her privilege of freedom and access to control her curvy body, resorting to her last, desperate attempt of winning this game.

_****_

"Please, Rayek you'll make me spill the water, plus you are holding me too tight. Allow me to catch my breath and I will give you my answer."

He studied her innocent, beautiful expression and very cautiously loosened his hold, silently not wanting to release this wondrous maiden from his ever protecting barrier.

_**"Very well, then I release you."**_

Her red knee-high boots rush away from her startled, confused friend, kicking up dry, desert sand in the humid air, drowning out some of the huts and villagers out doing their usual gardening. Her hysterical, enchanting laughter refused to disappear in the darkly colored haze and drowned out her neighbors screams and angered yells. She was so happy, the blinding fog finally diminished, revealing a horrifying, chaotic filled nightmare, destroying her happiness with now only fear and helplessness._****_

"LEETAH!" 

A scream erupted and before her mind could remember who had that masculine voice, he was already there. His sharp, hunting spear pointed out as a threat and a warning, as his body shielded her from the alien attackers.  
Leetah watched in despair and horror as the foreigners and their canine companions stole anything that pleased their thieving eyes. Most of the strange creatures showed no attention to the shaking, silently begging healer and her devoted, challenging defender, all except one.  
His sky blue eyes lowered on the defiant, brave warrior, annoyed with his defying, angered threat. With one swift movement her stubborn, brave suitor and the jackal riding, stranger's weapons met, but only for a brief second.  
The shocked, hunter looked downwards at his once whole weapon and gasped before his determined face met with the pale destroyer's foot, plummeting him unconsciously to the unforgiving ground.

She can't move, she is petrified and as she glanced downward to where her incoherent lifemate rested uncomfortably on the dry, blistering hot sand. Her already overwhelmed mind whirls with even more fearsome thoughts and Leetah silently prays to the ancestral beings who created all the elfin people to not let the scary abomination in front of her, notice her existence. However her wish is either not heard or the not approved because the monster right after her inner plea was thought noticed her shaken figure. She doesn't know why but for the moment his sky blue eyes met her leaf green ones, all her fear disappeared. The uncontrollable feeling she has as she stares into his deep blue eyes is scary but ever so calming. She feels as if they have met before maybe in a dream or another life and no matter how much her subconscious screams at her to look away she cannot leave his also entranced gaze.

_**"WWhaaatt doo youuu wwanttt?"** _

She is so lost and frightened that she stutters what was supposed to sound like a determined and unfazed question.

It takes less than a moment for the already slowly creeping forward elf to give Leetah her answer. It is an answer that caused her to drop the vase that her younger sister Shen Shen allowed her to borrow this morning.

The water and all the now shattered jugs' parts lay in a heap on the now moistened soil.

_**She is so afraid of everything now.**_

_**Afraid of the one holding her and his pet jackal.**_

_**Afraid for her probably still collapsed friend laying sprawled out on the desert ground.**_

She fears the knowing truth which is her that her chances with soul mating with Rayek, her childhood friend and lifemate have been cruelly blown away into the hot, summer wind.

In a way just like the jackal's racing padded feet which makes the summer wind blow angrily behind as it catches dust and blows picked up sand into another section of the huge dessert which she, Leetah, has lived in all her life and truly hoped to die captor holds on tightly to her waist as if she could jump off from this furred menace and with a single howl gathers the remaining group of barbarians to his running wolf's side.

His touch isn't like Rayek's and isn't as loving as his either. It is a rough, hard and rather sweaty grip, which could be that he is not from around here. For all the villagers in Leetah's homeland have gotten used to the unbearable heat and in a more obvious point would be that none of the elves are so pale. If she wasn't being forcefully abducted she would have offer to heal his pain. She can see it is both physical and Mental and almost pities his situation instead of hers.

As the village begins to diminish from her sight she already knows that she has been recognized to this stranger. Whether or not she allows him her soul is entirely up to her. She refuses to play this deck of cards that the High Ones dealt her willingly and easily. But she knows no matter what the future outcome is in her predicament she knows she will forever be bound to the one holding her back now. Even if it is a rather disgusting pairing. And even if she is able to escape this youngsters' grasp, Leetah sadly knows that in her mind, body and soul she will never be free.


End file.
